sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
11 ABY
Covering MUSH events occurring from March 2002 until March 2003. This is also referred to as Year 30 on the Imperial Standard calendar. IC Events * The Covenant of Fallen Stars' Temple completed on Cochran. * The New Republic, with the help of Talon Karrde, locates the Empire's Death Star III in the Sluis Van system. Working with the Griffon Alliance, they attack and destroy the massive battle station. Ramming the station with hundreds of capital ships packed with explosives, the station finally blows up, killing both Rear Admiral Dyne Haederfeld and Moff Devron Nuleshek. The Empire's military is in turmoil with the loss of the Chief Naval Officer and a large portion of its high command. * Griffons sign an official alliance with the New Republic, and are ejected from the Galactic Confederation in wake of their participation of the Death Star's destruction, and announce a Embassy is to be built on Chandrila. * A new threat begins to develop in the Outer Rim, gaining strength in the chaos following the Death Star's destruction. Months later, Palpatine declares his return by surprising the Empire at Calamari and seizing the planet. Athaniss falls to Palpatine soon after. The Imperial Civil War begins. * Taking advantage of the conflict within the Empire, the New Republic strikes Palpatine's forces at Calamari, dealing them a major blow and driving them from the system. Calamari, grateful for its liberation, rejoins the New Republic. Soon afterwards, the Empire takes advantage of the weakening of Palpatine's forces and retakes Athaniss, driving the pretender to exile in the Outer Rim, where he is defeated and killed some months later. * Emperor Bacharan Valak begins to take a lesser role in politics, seemingly letting the members of the High Command tend to the day to day running of the Empire. A drop in public appearances leads some to rumor that he is ill or in hiding. High Command assures everyone that nothing is out of the ordinary. * The elite Imperial commando unit, the Black Stars, are formed. * Pride-1 is destroyed by the Empire in retaliation for the Griffons' part in the demise of the Death Star and betrayal of the Galactic Confederation. Soon afterward, Cochran petitions for and is admitted into membership of the New Republic. * The first alien New Republic Head of State is elected, Peshk Vry'lya, a Bothan from the influential Alya clan, which has been heavily involved in politics on Bothawui. * Asteroid Kappa, a popular underworld and smuggler's hideout is attacked by the Empire after reported pirate attacks on Imperial holdings. The asteroid sought help from the New Republic but was destroyed, though rumors of its continued existence run rampant through the black market. * Kendal Osbourne assumes the throne of the Empire in Valak's absence. * Martial law is declared on Coruscant. The non-human population is rounded up and sent to camps across the city. The New Republic catches interest in this event and invades Coruscant, but falls into an Imperial trap. A massive ground battle erupts on the planet as the Republic army is trapped on the surface beneath Coruscant's planetary shield as they attempt to rescue the non-human population from the camps. Each landing zone is swiftly and systematically destroyed by Imperial sappers and aerial bombardment, marooning entire regiments of NR soldiers. The Republic manages to free a portion of the prisoners and eventually escape despite heavy losses. * A Peace Pact between the Caspian Democratic Union and New Republic is ratified and signed after lengthy negotiations between Presav Batrad, Ambrosia Delgard, and Peshk Vry'lya. The articles of the pact were meant to facilitate many things including: free trade, free passage of military vessels through each party's space so long as permission is requested in advance, and aiding in the pursuit and capture of criminals hunted by either party in each party's space. In addition, the NR extended the offer of aid to Caspia, should the Empire attempt to infringe on its sovereignty. Battles *Third Battle of Sluis Van *Battle of Cochran *Battle of Mon Calamari *Battle of Athaniss *Second Battle of Athaniss *Third Battle of Athaniss *Battle of Mutanda *Second Battle of Mon Calamari *Battle of Novar III *Fourth Battle of Pride-1 *Mission to Oro IV *Battle of Charad *Battle of Kappa *Third Battle of Kessel *Fourth Battle of Coruscant *Battle of Bothawui Births Jaina Solo Jacen Solo Deaths *Dyne Haederfeld *Devron Nuleshek *Imposter Palpatine *Roth *Javert *Hald *Morganna Tazecks *Harlock ---- Category:Individual years